User blog:Mochizou/Underneath the Sakura Tree
Our story begins in Krew Hall on a sunny March day Kieran: 'Ugh, I fell asleep playing games again. Huh I thought I shut the window '''Lizzy: '''KIERI-KUN ''Lizzy comes flying through the window landing on Kieran 'Kieran: '''LIZZY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING '''Lizzy: '''Good Morning Kieri-kun, are you ready for another brand new day! '''Kieran: '''I would if you got off me '''Lizzy: '''What's the matter Kieri-kun, never had a girl on top of you before? '''Kieran: '''LIZZY-SENPAI! WHAT...I.....PLEASE JUST GET OFF ''A thumping is heard on the wall followed by an e-mail '''Damian: ''(on e-mail) Please shut the fuck up, some of us are tired from twerking '''Lizzy: '''COME ON KIERI-KUN, LET'S START THE DAY '''Kieran: '''I..... ''At the table Lizzy: 'CAMI-SAN! Where were you last night? '''Cam: '''I was busy showing a woman what her husband can't ''Kieran chokes 'Cam: '''Well, I don't have all day, I'm off '''Lizzy: '''WAIT FOR ME CAMI-SAN '''Kieran: '''I guess I should go too '''Sensei: '''Before you go, I need you to do something for me '''Kieran: '''What else do you want me to do? I spent last night cleaning out the bathroom and the morning before that fixing the sign '''Sensei: '''I have a niece arriving from England. Gegi Shiina, she'll be living here. She gets into the station this afternoon at 4, can you pick her up '''Kieran: '''I....ok ''At Ikebukero High School 'Ash: '''Kanda-kun! Are you up for a study session after school '''Kieran: '''I uh I can't, I have to pick up someone '''Ash: '''Who? '''Kieran: '''A new girl who's moving into Krew Hall '''Ash: '''A,a,a,a, girl '''Kieran: '''It's sensei's niece. '''Schoolmate: '''What's that Kanda-kun, you're picking up a girl, what is she a new girlfriend? '''Ash: '''GIRLFRIEND '''Kieran: '''No Aoyama-san that's not....she's not '''Schoolmate: '''EVERYBODY, KANDA-KUN HAS A GIRLFRIEND '''Kieran: '''NO, I....DON'T....I.....Aoyama '''Ash: '''you,you,you,you,you,you have a gitlfriend '''Kieran: '''Aoyama ''Ash exits Kieran sighs Still at school 'Lizzy: '''KIERI-KUN '''Kieran: '''A,a, Lizzy-senpai '''Lizzy: '''Is it true? '''Kieran: '''What? '''Lizzy: '''That Krew Hall has a new resident '''Kieran: '''Yeh, Shiina-san '''Lizzy: '''ANOTHER MEMBER OF KREW HALL! YAYYY '''Kieran: '''Lizzy, what's the time? '''Lizzy: '''The hours of fate have deemed the time to be situated at 3:45pm '''Kieran: '''Crap, it's almost 4. I've gotta go '''Lizzy: '''RUN KIERI-KUN, GOOOOOOOOOO ''Station 'Kieran: '''Crap, I'm late, where is she! ''And then I saw her, underneath the Sakura Tree, a vision of beauty, Gegi Shiina 'Kieran: '''Ah, Shiina-san, I'm sorry I'm late, Sensei sent me here '''Gegi: '''Who are you '''Kieran: '''Of course, I forgot I'm Kanda Kieran '''Gegi: '''Gegi Shiina '''Kieran: '''Come on, let's go ''Krew Hall 'Kieran: '''We're here ''A rumbling is heard upstair''s '''Kieran: '''Oh no '''Lizzy: '''KIERI-KUN! IS SHE HERE '''Kieran: '''YEH ''Lizzy comes running down the stairs 'Lizzy: '''WELCOME! WELCOME TO KREW HALL! I'M LIZZY! WHO ARE YOU '''Gegi: '''Gegi '''Lizzy: '''THEN I WELCOME YOU GEGIN!! LET'S GO EAT ''Room 101 'Kieran: '''It's finally night time ''knock at the door 'Kieran: '''Yeh '''Gegi: '''Kieran '''Kieran: '''Ah Shiina-san, what is it '''Gegi: '''Take off your clothes ''Silence 'Kieran: '''WHHHHAAAATTTTT '''Gegi: '''Take off your clothes '''Kieran: '''SHIINA-SAN, WE JUST MET '''Gegi: '''I want to draw you '''Kieran: '''Draw me? '''Gegi: '''Boys are difficult to draw '''Kieran: '''Oh right, Sensei said at dinner, you're a maga artist '''Gegi: '''I want to draw you '''Kieran: '''Ok, fine but I'm keeping my boxers on ''Kieran is sitting half naked on the bed and Gegi is studying him 'Gegi: '''Hmmmm '''Kieran: '''Heh....I.....heh ''Gegi sits on Kieran 'Kieran: '''What....are....you... '''Gegi: '''Kieran '''Kieran: '''Yes '''Gegi: '''Have you ever had sex? ''Further silence 'Kieran: '''ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK! NO I HAVENT '''Gegi: '''Hmmm '''Kieran: '''Are you almost finished? Someone could walk in at anytime ''Footsteps are heard '''Kieran: '''Oh no '''Lizzy: '''KIERI-KUN '''Kieran: '''Fuck '''Lizzy: '''KIERI-KUN! OMG ARE YOU HAVING SEX? '''Kieran: '''NO! NO NO NO NO I'M NOT! NO '''Lizzy: '''KIERI-KUN IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN '''Kieran: '''LIZZY-SENPAI STOP, LISTEN TO ME '''Lizzy: '''DAMI-KUN, CAMI-SAN, KIERI-KUN'S HAVING SEX WITH GEGIN '''Kieran: '''LIZZY-SENPAI, PLEASE.....STOP IM NOT '''Gegi: '''Kieran '''Kieran: '''Yeh '''Gegi: '''Be careful with me '''Lizzy: '''KIERI-KUN LIKES IT ROUGH '''Kieran: '''I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! '''Lizzy: '''LET'S ALL CELEBRATE '''Kieran: '''AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH '''The Adventures of Krew Hall will be back next week on the 11/11/2014 Category:Blog posts